If It's For You
by Caimie-chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a nerdy girl and is the daughter of the wealthiest person in Fiore. She was nerdy until the day she was rejected badly by the boy she liked and she vowed to get back at him. Will she succeed? or will she fail? READ TO FIND OUT!


Hi guys! I decided that I want to have two stories to update on, and I've been thinking about this story for a while, so I decided to write it before I forget about it again. Enjoy reading guys! Sorry for the wrong grammar..

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.. Hiro Mashima does. :-D**

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

Lucy Heartfilia just transferred from Seika High University to Fiore University in Magnolia. After finding out from her "foster parents" that she is the daughter of one of the wealthiest people in Fiore (a.k.a Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia) she was immediately transferred to the most elite school of the country and that is the Fiore University.

She doesn't really have a sense for fashion, even though her mom is a model and a fashion designer at the same time, she didn't inherit any of her mother's passion. She really wants to lie low and not let her school mates find out who she really is, she just wants a normal school life. That is, until one day,..

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_The Beginning_

NORMAL P.O.V

"Princess? Princess?" Her personal maid, Virgo knocked on the door of her room. "You have to get ready or you'll be late for your first day."

"Just five more minutes Virgo, and please just call me Lucy" The blonde answered back still not getting up.

" Well then, Lucy-sama, if you don't get up now, I'll be the one to dress you!" the maid warned her. As soon as she heard this, she immediately got out from her bed. She really hates being pampered on. She's just not used to it yet.

"Okay, Virgo! I'm up! I'm up so no need to do that." the blonde immediately answered. "Okay then Lucy-sama, I shall wait outside until your done" she heard the maid answer back.

"Geez, living inside a giant mansion is something that I didn't even thought on doing." the blonde thought to herself as she headed towards her bathroom. This bathroom is even larger than my room back home, she thought. She really miss her old home, her foster mom and dad that took care of her. "But, I guess this is my new life now, I can always visit them if I want to, right?" she said to herself as she turned on her shower.

After she finished taking a shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to her closet to fetch her uniform. It was a red vest with a black ribbon near the cleavage and white t-shirt inside and a knee length black and white skirt. She chose to wear her favorite rainbow colored socks which is about 7 inches high and her favorite brown jacket with a hood. Her school shoes are brown colored and she braided her hair on two sides and wore her big black glasses. Her clothes really hid the shape of her body and with that, she got out of her room and saw Virgo waiting by the door..

"Sorry for the wait Virgo" the blonde apologized. "No, no Lucy-sama,it's okay, it is part of my job. If you would follow me please? You have to eat breakfast first before you go to school." The maid answered.

"Hai hai, I know that Virgo. Uhm is Ju- ah no, is mom and dad there?" she nervously asked.

"I'm afraid not Lucy-sama, the master and the mistress left early for an appointment with an important client. I do apologize." the maid said while bowing.

"Ah no, no, it's okay, I was just asking that's all.." she answered back, and the silence stayed untill they reached the dining room.

After eating breakfast she was driven to school in a limo. She requested her driver, Nathan to just drop her off not far from the school gate so that, she will not be discovered as a daughter of a wealthy person.

"Thank you, Nathan" the blonde said. "You're most welcome, Miss Lucy. I shall be here after school to pick you up." the driver said. "Okay then, I'll get going." the blonde said as she waved goodbye and walked inside the school gate. Time to start something new.

_To be continued_

* * *

**How is it guys? Tell me your comment... and please review.. Sorry if it's short, but can you please give me some ideas for this story and for "It Was Always You"? Tnx! I'll try to update as soon as I can. But now, the entrance exams for college are next week, so I'll be pretty busy by then. Don't forget to review, 'kay? Ja Ne**

**~Caimie-chan~**


End file.
